Twinkle
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine un chico que quiere perder la virginidad y esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Blaine solo queria perder la virginidad antes de los 20! y su mejor amigo lo ayudara./ Klaine, Leve Smut/ Pasivo Blaine xDD no se como se diga jejeje


Hola! otra vez xDD Este One-Shot se lo prometí a Hechizera, espero te guste :D! Es la primera vez que escribo a Blaine pasivo asi que no me maten D:

**Resumen**: Blaine solo queria perder la virginidad antes de los 20! y su mejor amigo lo ayudara... Kurt un chico que le gusta andar en fiestas y sabe que muy dentro de el sigue viviendo el Kurt que cree en cuentos de hadas. Blaine un chico que quiere perder la virginidad y esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

_**Twinkle**_

-¿Estas hablando en serio Blaine?-pregunto un castaño de ojos azul cielo y tez blanca a un moreno de cabellos negros con varios rulos y ojos color avellana, el castaño miro a su mejor amigo como si tuviera otra cabeza y este solo negó algo serio.

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio Kurt, ya tengo 19 años y sigo siendo virgen-susurro hacia su amigo algo sonrojado, Kurt asintió y tomo de su café.

-Ok lo se pero no por eso tienes que perder la virginidad ya que tu siempre me hablaste que querías tu primera vez con alguien que te ame y te respecte-Kurt miro a Blaine tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, Blaine negó.

-No Kurt, no hay nadie que me guste 'O el que me gusta solo me ve como su amigo'-lo ultimo lo penso sintiéndose aun mas miserable, Kurt suspiro y tomo la mano de Blaine acariciándola.

-Te ayudare-dijo de pronto haciendo que Blaine saliera de sus pensamientos, el moreno lo miro raro sin saber de lo que estaba hablando-Si, mira que mejor que perder tu virginidad con alguien que conozcas, asi te ayudare, tu y yo en mi casa mañana en la noche-Kurt se levanto y tomo sus cosas, le guiño el ojo a Blaine y salió de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa.

Blaine se sonrojo al instante, no sabia que pensar, estaba confundido ¿Acaso Kurt, su mejor amigo, le había citado en su casa para perder su virginidad? Es algo tonto, Kurt solo lo veía como su amigo y nada mas, asi que Blaine deja de hacerte ilusiones, aunque no perdía nada con ir al departamento del castaño….

'No se como rayos llegue aquí'-penso Blaine al ver la puerta del departamento de Kurt, toco dos veces esperando a su amigo.

-Hola Blaine, veo que viniste, pasa-Kurt abrio con su ya característicos pantalones pegados al cuerpo y una camisa negra sencilla, Blaine trago duro y entro, apenas había entrado al departamento de Kurt y ya sentía como sus pantalones se hacían mas chicos.

-No te sientas nervioso, es normal-dijo Kurt en el oido de Blaine y este solo asintió, Kurt le saco la chaqueta y la dejo en el sofá-Ven vamos-le dio la mano y Blaine sin dudarlo la acepto dejándose guiar hacia la habitación del castaño.

Kurt sento a Blaine a la orilla de la cama y este se sento a horcadas sobre el moreno, se miraron por un buen rato hasta que se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, solo fue un pequeño rose, Kurt miro como Blaine cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar y sonrio volviéndose a cercar pero esta vez fue mas que un rose.

El beso fue de tierno a apasionado y salvaje, Blaine gimio entre el beso al sentir la lengua de Kurt dentro de su boca, lo agarro de la cintura acercándolo mas a el, sintiendo su calor, queriendo que ese momento no acabara, Kurt se separo bruscamente de Blaine.

-Yo.. no puedo…lo siento Blaine no puedo, no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad con alguien que no amas-dijo Kurt apresuradamente algo nervioso, Blaine lo cayo con sus labios y Kurt sin querer se dejo llevar.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo Kurt, ya que …..Te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mas de dos años-iba a besarlo de nuevo pero Kurt giro su rostro algo enojado.

-Sabes cuanto estuve esperando por esto Blaine Devon Anderson-dijo enojado cruzado de brazos, Blaine no sabia que decir estaba mas confundido que nada y Kurt lo supo por su cara-Blaine yo también te amo tontuelo-Kurt sonrio y tomo entre sus manos el perfecto rostro de Blaine y le dio un beso en los labios, fue de manera dulce y con amor pero despues se volvió apasionado y salvaje hasta cayeron en la cama, Kurt arriba de Blaine, gimieron un poco y se volvieron a besar.

_**[-]-[-]-[-]**_

-Kurt….por favor-Blaine se dejo hacer por Kurt haciendo que se consumiera por el placer de sentir las caricias y los labios de Kurt, el castaño sonrio y asintió masturbándose un poco, Blaine se mordió el labio y se volteo quedando en cuatro quedando expuesto ante Kurt.

Kurt beso la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine causándole un leve gemido pero eso no le gustaba, queria ver a Blaine gimiendo, pidiendo por mas y no solo su espalda asi que sin aviso alguno volteo a Blaine dejándolo caer y antes de que reprochara algo lo penetro de una sola vez, causando un gemido de dolor y placer al moreno.

Blaine se aferro a la espalda de Kurt enterrando sus uñas, sabia que en la mañana Kurt le reclamaría pero en ese momento nada importaba solo ellos dos, Kurt se empezó a mover de forma lenta, torturando a Blaine el cual gemia pidiendo por mas y Kurt se lo dio.

Salio de Blaine y entro causando un grito en vez de un gemido por parte del moreno, Kurt beso el cuello de Blaine dejándole un chupetón y sonrio moviéndose mas rápido, de forma salvaje, saliendo y entrando en Blaine.

No tardaron mucho en correrse en gemidos llenos de placer, Kurt dentro de Blaine llenándolo y Blaine entre los dos, Kurt se dejo caer al lado de Blaine y sonrio besando una vez mas a Blaine.

-Gracias-fue lo ultimo que dijo Blaine antes de quedarse dormido entro los brazos de Kurt y este sonrio.

-Buenos días-Kurt abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de su 'amigo', Blaine se encontraba con unos pantalones holgados y con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días ¿Qué horas son?-pregunto algo confundido pero también con una sonrisa al recordar lo que paso ayer con Blaine.

-Son …. Las 9 de la mañana-dijo revisando su celular, Kurt abrio los ojos sorprendido ¿Ya tan tarde era?

-¡Rayos!-dijo parándose de la cama desnudo sin importarle que Blaine estuviera ahí sonrojado, busco sus ropas y se visto apresuradamente, Sebastian lo iba a matar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Blaine lo miro confundió, esperaba que ese dia solo fuera para ellos dos solos, tal vez para ver una película y una segunda ronda de sexo.

-Lo siento es que tengo una cita con un amigo a las 9:30-dijo sin darle importancia poniéndose los zapatos.

-Ho Claro, yo también debo de irme-Blaine agarro su camisa y se la puso queriendo no estar ahí mas tiempo, sabia de los 'Amigos' de Kurt y eso no le gustaba parecía que para el castaño la noche anterior no había significado nada.

-Espera no, tu vienes conmigo, Sebastian te hara algunas bromas pero esa bien, quiero que te conozca como mi novio oficial-dijo con una sonrisa besando lo labios de Blaine-Y cuando volvamos tal vez haya un poco mas de diversión-Kurt salió de la habitacion dejando solo a Blaine.

El chico solo sonrio y asintió feliz y se empezó a vestir, ahora le tocaba a Kurt gemir y pedir por mas en sus brazos, queria que Kurt fuera suyo por ambos lados asi que no dejaría que el castaño esta vez fuera el activo, ahora seria el pasivo y el disfrutaría ese lindo y redondo trasero.

Ho claro que Blaine ha tenido sus fantasias y hoy cumpliría una de ellas con su castaño.

-" 'Mi novio' suena también salir de sus labios"-penso Blaine con una sonrisa algo tonta y soñadora.


End file.
